true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Lana Cosloff (O.T)
Background Liane Thomas was born in Colorado City Colorado. She was 6 pounds and 4 ounces. Her parents are Lily Thomas and Jake Thomas. They did not have a happily marriage. Jake Thomas was an abusive husband and a heavy drunk. Lily had to divorce her husband and have a restraining order. Lily met a very nice guy his name is Paul Young. They dated for 2 years and they got married. They have a kid and their kid is a boy and his name is Jason Thomas/Young. Meeting Layne Cosloff Liane was a freshman in high school. She was 15 and she met this handsome young man named Layne Cosloff. They were friends for 1 year and they started dating in sophomore year. They actually became boyfriend and girlfriend after graduating high school in 1989. Liane introduced Layne tot he family and Lily really liked Layne because he was nice and genuine and tough plus humorous too. Layne told the family that he will be in the police department. Liane had mixed feelings about that. Jason comforted her about Layne to be in the force. Liane is really happy that she has her brother to support her. That night in 1990 In 1990, There was a bank robbery and The robbers had bombs in their bellies. The CCPD were going to that area where the robbery was. Liane was very worried about Layne. Liane was very emotional during that night but her brother Jason Thomas comforted her. Liane was saying different things and she was hyper. Jason wanted her to calm down. Liane fainted and Jason carried her to the sofa and put a blanket over her and then he ran there and he was the true Alpha. The 9th one. Being a true Alpha is very rare. The robbers was about to almost blow the place up but Jason ran in and saved everyone including detective Layne. Layne wanted to know what happened. Jason revealed that he is the true alpha. Layne woke up Liane. Liane was very happy to hear that Layne is okay. Liane was crying but happily. Visiting her dad in prison Lana wanted to visit her dad in prison. Lana had mixed emotions about the visit. Lana was very upset at her dad about abusing her mom. Lana wanted to cut her dad out of her life. When she went out, she was crying terribly. Layne comforted her. The proposal In 1992, Layne became a detective in the CCPD. Layne wanted to propose to his love Lana. How he planned it is All the officers stood up and Layne would make the speech. The proposal happened and Lana wanted to marry Layne. She accepted the proposal. Lana became Liane Thomas-Cosloff. the wedding Layne and Lana had a casual wedding not fancy but they had friends and family not a lot of guests. They had their pastor to marry them. Lana was pretty nervous about the wedding, she was wondering if she would be a good wife. Her mom was comforting her and she knows that Layne loves her very much and will protect her and Lily knows that her daughter will be a good wife to him. The wedding was happening and Layne and Lana did their vows and it was emotional and then they became Mr. and Mrs. Cosloff. The birth of David Cosloff Layne and Lana went to the hospital and Lana was pregnant on May 19th 1996 at 1:00 am. Lana spent hours in the hospital for her to get in labor. Lana was very emotional and agitated and she wanted the baby out of her stomach. It took 10 hours for the baby to come out. When Lana finally got the feeling she pushed her baby boy out of her stomach. She was so astonished of baby David and she wanted to hold him and she was crying happily. Layne held him for a long time and her arms weren't tired. Lana was talking to him she told him that she will love him always, she will protect him and watch him grow to be the man he was born to be. Lana kept kissing him and fussing over him. Learning about the Lisa's abuse While Layne was in the police department, Liane was playing with baby David, she played peek a boo with him and tickling him and then she heard the doorbell and she put him in his crib and she told him that she would be right back and she went tot he door and she saw Lisa all battered up and Lana wanted to know what happened. Lana and Lisa talked and Lana talked with Lisa in the other room so baby David won't see Lisa's bruises. Lisa needs help to get rid of her abusive husband Liane decided to take Lisa to the department and she took baby David with them. Lana was sitting with baby David and one of Layne's friend wanted to look at him. Lana and Layne's friend Will were talking and Will wanted to know how is their marriage and their life together as parents. Lana is very happy being married to Layne and also being a good mother to baby David. watching the affair While Lisa was kissing Layne, Liane was coming home from her hormone treatment so she can have another baby so baby David would have a brother or sister. Lana was coming home happy because she can create a child. She was talking to David and he was two years old and he could talk and walk. He said daddy is kissing someone. Liane wanted to know what he is talking about and then she saw Lisa and Layne kissing. Liane was very shocked and she screamed. Layne tried to convince her that Lisa was in her wrong mind. Liane knew that Layne would never cheat on Lana. Lana gave him the happy news that she can create a child. talking to David about having a brother or sister Lana wanted to talk to David about the upcoming new baby. Lana asked him a question about if he wants a brother and sister. David thought it would be pretty cool. Lana is very happy that David accepts having a brother or sister. Lana told him that he would be lucky to be a big brother to this wonderful baby. Lana hugged him and cried on him. Lana's moment with Jason Lana spent time with Jason before Jason's mission to stop Dr. Ice. Lana and Jason were talking about David's and Deborah's future. Lana is very happy that she has her own family now. Lana is very lucky. Jason knows she is. Lana wanted Jason to be careful. Lana teared up and hugged Jason. Dark Alpha tells Lana that Jason is dead The night before her death, Lana was walking outside in the dark, A dark figure came in and Lana's reaction was hysterical. Dark Alpha decided to hold her and he told her that Jason is dead and he and Dr. Ice killed him. Lana was very emotional and she decided to run home. Lana came inside and she was crying. David and he was 9 and he decided to comfort his mom. Lana told him that she is glad that he is here with her. December 28th 2005 In December 28th 2005 it was night time and it was 9:00 pm. Lana was talking to her husband Layne and the kids David and Deborah were by the living room. Layne and Lana were talking about the dark figure. Lana knows that it is coming for David. Lana doesn't want to lose her child over this and she is freaking out. Lana doesn't know hat to do. Lana was crying over Layne. Dark Alpha came in and he was trashing the place like a tornado and he killed Lana, Layne and Deborah and David was the only Cosloff alive.How she was murdered, Dark Alpha stabbed and slashed her multiple times. Afterlife 20 years later, David came by to the house he grew up in with his Cosloff family. He was with Kim. David saw some picture albums when he was a kid. It triggered memories when he was growing up. David saw someone in the house. A woman with blonde hair and a white dress. David said, "Who are you"? The woman in white was his mother. David said, "Mom"? Lana said, "Yes it is me son but I am a ghost". David touched her and Lana touched her grown up son on the face. David hugged his mother. Lana said, "I am so proud of you of the man you are becoming. David ha d a happy reunion with his family. They encouraged him to be a hero tot his city again.